1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front spoiler device extending the lower end of a front bumper downwardly from a vehicle body.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a front spoiler device attached to the lower end of a front bumper is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the conventional front spoiler device, although the lower end of the front bumper is extended downwardly, it is more preferable from the perspective of aerodynamic characteristics that the front bumper extends in a vehicle width direction to a position that covers a front wheel so that corner portions of the lower end of the front bumper in the vehicle width direction are extended in both the vehicle downward direction and the vehicle width direction.
However, when providing on the front spoiler device a portion extending from the front bumper lower end laterally, in order to integrally form the overall front spoiler device, it is difficult to perform dimensional control of the front bumper and the spoiler device. Therefore, in the prior art described in Patent Document 1, by dividing a front spoiler device at the lateral center position in the vehicle width direction into two parts and coupling both parts to be relatively movable in the vehicle width direction so that the dimensional errors in the lateral or vehicle width direction may be absorbed.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent No. 3,696,528